The Blue Moon and the Red Star
by phoenixalia
Summary: A blue moon and a red star. A blue haired boy and a red haired girl have a little chat together and something happens. I suck at summaries! Please read and review! First one-shot! I do not own La Corda Doro.


Hello! This is my first one-shot for my fave anime and manga couple! I just wanted to do this after I saw the La Corda Doro Chapter 62 chinese scans! This is what I want to happen in Chapter 63 of the manga, btw. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda Doro.

* * *

The stars were shining, the moon was bright, grasshoppers chirped in the distance and happy laughs of the students of Seisou Academy could be heard. One girl did not seem to be having any fun though. That girl was Kahoko Hino. The usually cheerful, bubbly girl was standing on the rooftop of Seisou Academy, missing all the fun and all the dancing. For some reason, the poor girl was unhappy. Why she did not know.

Oh sure, she had already danced with Shimizu-kun, Kaji-kun and Hihara-senpai. Even though three boys had asked her to dance with them, something which would have been every girl's dreams, she felt as though something was missing. She ha laughed at herself at that point. What more could any girl ask for? A perfect night for dancing, lots of sweet things to eat, a nice time with her friends and _handsome_ boys dancing with her!

She sighed.

Here she was, alone and sad, with no one to talk to. But, if she had just stayed in the school auditorium, like all the other students, she might have not felt this way. She shook her head. No. That was wrong. She had felt worse when she was with her friends. It was almost as if there was a little demon inside her tummy which pulled away every happy thought she had inside her.

So, she had left the school auditorium, much to the disappointment of her friends. Mio had asked her if she needed some chocolate cake to cheer her up, Nao had asked if she was sick and Shouko, who had been so distressed to see her favorite senpai so unhappy, had asked her if she needed anyone to talk to her and cheer her up. She had said no to all of them.

Even the boys could noticed that Kaho was unhappy. Shimizu-kun had asked her if she was tired and needed to sleep for a while, Tsuchira had asked if she wanted to go home, Kaji had asked if she wanted to dance with him again(Tsuchira and Hihara did NOT like this idea), since dancing always made people happy and Hihara-senpai had even asked her if she was sad because he(Hihara) was a lousy dancer. She had said no them as well.

She had just told them that it was 'one of those days' when every thing seems to go wrong. They had all said that it was a shame that it had to happen on the day of the dance. She said that maybe some 'alone time' with make her happy. Everyone, especially the boys, were very sad when she had said that.

_"Maybe Tsuchira-kun was right. I should just go home."_ she thought.

"_There_ you are, Kaho-chan! I've been looking for you for a while!" said a voice.

Kaho turned around and saw Nami Amou walking towards her.

"H-Hi, Amou-san." greeted Kaho, unenthusiastically.

"Now, now! Why the long face? Your friends miss you, you know!" said Amou. "And may I add that you look _stunning!_" added Amou with a smile.

Kaho sighed for the second time.

"I-I don't know why I'm so sad, Amou-san. Ever since I've come to the dance, I've been really subdued." she said in a small voice.

"Awww…that's too bad. I'd have been here earlier to console you but I came late!" said Amou.

"Thanks but no thanks, Amou-san. Everyone's tried to make me happy today but it didn't work."

"Oh, come on! let me at least _try_ and help you!"

"Ok." said Kaho dully.

"Now, do you know _why_ you're sad?" asked Amou.

Kaho thought about that question for a few minutes before she answered Amou.

"I-I feel so _empty._ Almost as if _something's_ missing in me." said Kaho sadly.

"Some_thing_ or some_one_, Kaho-chan?" asked Amou swiftly.

Kaho perked up at once.

"What do you mean '_someone_', Amou-san?"

"Well, let's just put it this way: The moon wouldn't look beautiful without the star in the sky and the star wouldn't look beautiful if there was no moon. The star and the moon compliment each other. They need each other or they won't be happy!"

And with one mischievous smile, Amou raised her hand in farewell and went away.

Kaho was so puzzled by Amou's statement that she hadn't been able to ask her what it meant.

"W-Wait, Amou-san! What do you mean, 'the star compliments the moon'? What does a star and the moon have to do with any of this?"

But, too late. Amou had already left.

Kaho turned her back towards the rooftop door and stared at the sky. It was a full moon day today. The moon was shining beautifully and had a bluish tinge to it and a particularly big red star nearest to the moon, winked at Kaho.

Kaho was pondering over Amou's statement. 'The star and the moon compliment each other.' Yes. That was perfectly true. But what did _that_ have to with Kaho's sadness?

The door to the rooftop opened and in came a handsome blue haired boy who looked very harassed. It was Len Tsukimori. He looked like he had just a marathon. He shut the door and locked it behind him. For some reason, Kaho became very slightly happier when she saw him.

"Oh, hi, Tsukimori-kun!" said Kaho, a little cheerfully.

Len looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Hino.

"Hino." he nodded.

"Ummm…what are you doing here? And why do you look so tired?" she asked.

"Oh, I had just arrived here and was just going to…to get a drink of water in the auditorium but dozens of…what do you call them…'fan girls' were squealing and gasping and they were all saying how they'd like to dance with me." Len paused for breath. "And then before I knew it, they were chasing me and I had to run here and there and finally managed to shake them off in the practice room corridor and thought of a safe place to hide and the rooftop came to my mind."

The part about 'getting a drink of water' was _completely_ false. He had gone there for a different reason. But the tale of escaping from fan girls was true to the core.

"You poor, poor boy." said Kaho, sympathetically. "But, Tsukimori-kun, you look sad. Very sad."

"I notice that you are sad too." said Len, who had finally stopped panting.

"Yea. Yea I am sad." said Kaho.

And, for the third time, she sighed.

"Why are you sad, Hino?" asked Len in concern. "Did you hurt your fingers or something?"

She shook her head.

"No. Its nothing related to violins. It's just that I feel…empty. As if I'm missing something." said Kaho, repeating the same thing she had told Amou.

_"Or someone."_ her mind added.

"I…I see." said Len, not knowing what else to say.

The moon light shined on Kaho and her features were thrown into sharper relief.

_"She looks so beautiful." _thought Len.

He looked the sky. A particular red star caught his eye. It reminded him of a certain someone who was near him.

"Why aren't you in the Cultural Festival?" he asked abruptly.

"Huh? Oh..the dance. Well, I just didn't feel like being there." answered Kaho. "Why aren't _you_ at the Cultural Festival? Surely the fan girls must have given up looking for you by now?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I…like you said, I just didn't feel like being there either." said Len.

"Oh. So, then, I guess both of us have something in common today." said Kaho, smiling for the first time, tonight.

"Yeah. I guess we do." said Len.

"So…." said Kaho.

"So…" repeated Len.

There was an awkward silence. After a few seconds, Kaho looked at the moon again. It truly looked amazing.

"Come to think, of it, it has the color of your hair and it reminds me of you ." said Kaho stupidly.

Yes. She had just expressed her thought out loud. She blushed.

Len looked at her in surprise. Kaho blushed a little more.

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun." she said softly, embarrassed.

"What has the color of my hair and reminds you of me?" asked Len sharply.

For some reason, he desperately wanted to know.

"Err…I was just thinking…just thinking that the moon looks like you and...yeah..." she whispered.

Len didn't know what to say.

"Yes. It reminds me of handsome Tsukimori-kun." she said carelessly. She had just spoken out her thoughts.

_Again._

Kaho froze.

Wow. Today was really the day for being outspoken, wasn't it?

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun, gomenasai, I really-" began Kaho desperately, but she was interrupted by Len.

"Really?" asked the boy, who started to move closer to Kaho.

"Ummm…uhhh…" spluttered Kaho.

"Does the moon really remind you of me?" he asked softly, still walking towards her. He was 5 feet away from her.

"Y-Yea…it does…"

"I see." said Len who was now, only a foot away from her. Kaho blushed at the closeness but that didn't stop Len.

"And do you know what reminds me of you now?" he asked caressing her right cheek.

Kaho felt that her heart was beating two times faster than usual.

"N-No, Tsukimori-kun." she whispered, mesmerized by Len.

"A beautiful red star which is next to the moon." he said, now cupping her chin.

Kaho glanced at the red star. It was winking at her profusely, as though egging her on.

_"This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!"_ thought Kaho.

"But…" began Len, moving closer to her face. Kaho's eyes focused on Len again. Her stomach was so full of butterflies that she felt like it was going to burst.

"…when I compare the star's beauty to you, you win by a million miles…Kahoko."

And he closed the distance between them and kissed her. One second of shock and then she kissed him back. They kissed each other for a few minutes and then finally, they broke apart.

Kaho's glowing eyes met Len's cold ones, only they weren't so cold anymore. He smiled at her like he had never smiled at her before.

Kaho had been wrong. She _shouldn't_ have stayed at home today. And she was glad that she hadn't. For if she had stayed at home, she might have missed something. No. Someone. She might have missed one of the happiest moments of her school life.

Kaho sighed again. Only this time, she sighed in happiness.

The real blue moon and the red star glanced at each other and twinkled happily in the sky.

* * *

My first one-shot is finished at last! Forgive me if Kaho and Len seemed OC! Today, I just had this urge to write this one-shot. Criticism appreciated. And sorry if the mushy stuff is bad. Thsi is the first time I'm writing mushy stuff. Now, do me a little favor and review! All you have to do is press the little green button!

~phoenixalia.


End file.
